


The Cheshire Cat

by rawrkinjd



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, First Time, Large Cock, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, past trauma, self discovery, vipurr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrkinjd/pseuds/rawrkinjd
Summary: Letho works the door at the Cheshire Cat and is becoming increasingly attracted to the barman…
Relationships: Gaetan/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet
Comments: 71
Kudos: 174
Collections: Vipurr: A Collection of Cat and Snake in Love (or just Murder Husbands)





	1. Chapter 1

He wore a rainbow cat pin on his staff lanyard.

Letho saw it for the first time while he was dragging a handsy asshole out by the scruff of the neck. He’d groped two bartenders as they weaved through the mess of tables and chairs collecting glasses. There was no need for the police because Letho knocked him on his arse when he opened his mouth to complain.

Rainbow cat pin. It had bushy cheeks and stuck out from the rest of his uniform. Black slacks, waistcoat and white open-collared shirt. Letho knew his name - Gaetan - but his head used ‘Him’. Capital 'h’. Because He drew Letho’s attention in a way that didn’t bear examining too closely. 

At first, it was easy to dismiss it as an appreciation for his skill at the bar. Gaetan turned and flipped the cocktail flask effortlessly - over his shoulder, behind his back - dazzling the punters and Letho alike. His face lit up when he ignited the surface of a shot or popped an umbrella at a jaunty angle across blended ice.

In fact, the Cheshire Cat - marketed unironically with the strapline 'we’re all mad in here’ - had become somewhat famed for its energetic bar staff. Almost as much as its line up of live music; everything from niche indie outfits to small name signed bands. Its shabby chic aesthetic attracted a huge spectrum of people, and there was never a dull night.

It was a good gig. Letho’s best since leaving the forces and getting his private security certification. He just had to… ignore these unwelcome knots that formed in his chest whenever Gaetan winked at him over the bar or slid a beer at him after a shift or sat down with him in the break room to ask what he was reading or -

Because Letho _was not gay._

He’d had relationships with women. Didn’t matter that they took effort and felt false. Just hadn’t found the right one, and he had to settle for whoever would put up with him. Scarred, covered in a tapestry of tattooed scales and tribal symbols - Auckes jokingly pointed out that people would think Aquaman was his better-looking brother when the movie came out - and built like a grizzly bear on steroids, Letho didn’t tend to attract the fairer sex on looks alone.

Sane ones anyway. Definitely attracted the crazy. _A whole lot of crazy._

“You like it?" 

Gaetan’s voice broke through the mire of his reverie, and Letho frowned upon realising he’d been staring at the pin badge for at least five minutes. "I’m not…” He cleared his throat when Gaetan quirked an eyebrow. “Why a cat?”

They were in a pub called the Cheshire Cat. Letho was a fucking idiot, and he regretted opening his idiot mouth -

“It’s a long story.”

“I’ve got time,” Letho said it without even thinking. Usually, he was a lot smoother. When you didn’t have the looks, you had to rely on the personality. But it didn’t matter, because he wasn’t trying to flirt. So -

“Let me serve this bloke, and I’ll be right back.” Gaetan grabbed his towel from the bar and slung it over his shoulder before sauntering away. This close Letho could follow the way his narrow hips moved, and the way his slacks emphasised just how perfect his ass was. He pulled his eyes away to survey the floor. A quiet night. Not a lot to distract him.

Although he wasn’t sure, an all-out brawl would’ve dragged him away from Gaetan when he returned. It didn’t help that his smile was so charming; it set his turquoise eyes alight. Of course, they were turquoise. Why settle for one colour when you could have a mix of two? Because Gaetan, it turned out, was the kind of man that didn’t enjoy the mundane or the simple.

The cat was leftover from his time as a stripper. He moved as gracefully as a feline, apparently. Letho nearly choked on the beer at his lips - Gaetan’s silent acknowledgement that his shift was over - and murmured an apology. The cat in question just grinned - that massive fucking beaming toothy smile that made Letho’s lips tingle with desire to -, _oh fuck, no, not into men._ Gaetan listed off his other former jobs; plumber, electrician, carpet salesman, social worker, teaching assistant… “I like the people. But I get bored easily.”

“You’ve been here a while,” Letho remarked, trying to avoid looking down at that open-necked collar flaunting the beginnings of a muscular chest.

“Yeah. Lots to hold my interest.” Gaetan glanced up from the glass he was drying and realised his pointed remark had sailed right over that shaven dome. “Come on then. I’ve heard the others call you Viper. What’s the story?”

Letho told him. About spending most of his adult life in the special forces, leaving to find some stability and ending up in private security because it was something familiar. He felt adrift, though. Without focus or purpose, and he wasn’t really sure what was missing. Gaetan listened, occasionally disappearing to draw a pint or mix a cocktail. Letho’s own hand never seemed to be empty, and by the time he stepped out into the cold night air, his head was swimming.

Talking to Gaetan was so easy. Letho found a reason every shift. He was funny, quick-witted; his relaxed manner put Letho at ease even when the customers were dickheads, and the music was awful. They started spending their breaks together deliberately; reading, Sudoku, playing cards or chatting. 

Letho tried not to think about how the warmth in his chest didn’t appear around his other male friends, only Gaetan. 

He tried not to think about how he fantasised about that bright smile when he was in bed, his hand around his prick, trying to focus on the porn on his phone rather than thoughts of what that tight ass would feel like. 

He tried not to think about how disappointed he was when their shift patterns changed for a month, and Serrit took over Gaetan’s slot. Or how happy he was when that familiar grin was back again.

He tried not to think about the way Gaetan answered Letho’s tentative questions about his sexuality. How did he know? When did he know? Did he have a type -?

He tried not to think about the way Gaetan touched the tops of his hands when they were on the bar, or hugged him goodbye, or complimented his new suit or flirted with him relentlessly and openly. And how much it made Letho preen. No one complimented him. No one was ever remotely nice to him. But Gaetan genuinely meant it.

He tried not to.

But he did.

So the night when Gaetan’s shift ended and they drank some shots and Gaetan’s hand slipped into his and pulled him out into the night air and pressed him gently back against a wall and -

His body was warm. And firm. It wouldn’t break under Letho’s hands.

It felt so -

The kiss stole Letho’s breath away. Lips hot, and wet, and good. Tongue as skilful in passion as it was with words when it licked into his mouth. The quiet rumble of a pleased groan when Letho’s hands gripped his waist and pulled him close.

It felt so -

The brush of stubble across his jaw as soft lips pressed beneath his ear. The whisper of reassurance that melted every coil of tension in his shoulders.

It felt so -

_Right._

Letho walked Gaetan home, his mind in disarray, but still holding the smaller hand securely in his thick fingers. Said good night to him at his door and took another kiss to end their farewell. The tender brush of fingers down his cheek and a promise to take it at Letho’s pace if that was what he wanted made the warmth balled in his chest spill through the rest of his body.

He did. 

_He wanted._

The next shift Gaetan wasn’t there. Another change. The swell of disappointment ebbed away when Letho found a small envelope with his name on it waiting behind the bar. It contained a small note and a pin badge—a rainbow snake. 

_“Took me ages to find one. I hope you like it.”_

Letho pinned it to his jacket lapel - no ties or lanyards for security - and wore it with pride. He wasn’t sure whether these were his colours yet or really what they meant, but they were Gaetan’s, and Letho knew one thing for certain…

His boyfriend wore a rainbow cat pin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaetan helps Letho navigate to a new way of thinking.

“And what does this one mean?” Letho pointed at a flag with colours descending from orange to mauve.

“That’s the lesbian pride flag,” Gaetan swiped onto the next; a purple circle on a yellow background. “This is intersex.”

“And that’s, uh—,” his brow creased as he mustered the new vocabulary from the back of his mind; words he’d never used before or had any real need to. “—people whose bodies don’t align with the gender binary of male and female. Like, both sets of junk, or various combinations of chromosomes. And that’s different from genderfluid because—.” He trailed off, his jaw clenched in irritation. 

“Genderfluid shifts between male, female or somewhere else on the spectrum,” Gaetan placed his phone down on the chipped coffee table. “You don’t have to get so stressed over this stuff, you know.”

“I don’t want to piss your friends off,” Letho picked at the styrofoam cup clutched in one big hand. “I heard that some people get really upset if you get it wrong, and I don’t want them to think I’m an idiot.”

“Anyone that chews you out for making an honest mistake is a gatekeeping asshole. There isn’t some… exam you take to be a member of the queer community. You don’t have to _prove_ yourself, Letho.”

Letho hummed, but he didn’t look convinced. Over the last two months, he’d really enjoyed being with Gaetan. All they’d done was kiss and hold each other, with a little bit of grinding over the clothes; Letho couldn’t quite believe someone found him genuinely attractive and wanted to be in his lap all the time, so he just got carried along with it all. 

Oh, and he was so outrageously in love with Gaetan, it actually scared him.

His smile, laugh, brutal and rather macabre sense of humour; they both had a love of horror films and craft beer. And they could sit together for hours without saying a single word, happy to bask in each other’s company and touch.

There were just so many things. It was as if some greater power had looked into Letho’s head and used their findings to construct the perfect partner. But Gaetan was also everything Letho wasn’t. Confident, energetic, good looking… and extrovert. On their third date, Gaetan had shown Letho his OnlyFans. None of the content—it was up to Letho whether he wanted to look—but Gaetan felt it was important he knew about it.

Letho looked. He looked a lot. It wasn’t just a bunch of shoddy, poorly posed photographs. It was Gaetan on a pole; Gaetan in lingerie, pleasuring himself with an array of toys. There were some old boyfriends on there too, and watching Gaetan with them felt… illicit. Het’ porn held absolutely zero draw for him after watching Gaetan fall to pieces on camera on a cock that wasn’t even that big. Letho’s mind wandered pretty easily to the imagery of Gaetan on his. But what if it scared him off? There was such a thing as too big. He’d had a few women say that to him.

Pfft. It was perfect as it was. They didn’t need to fuck if Gaetan didn’t want to. Everything was so good. 

The snagging point came when they went out with Gaetan’s friends. They used words that Letho didn’t understand or did, but he didn’t quite comprehend the weight or the nuance behind them. A couple of times he’d opened his mouth and felt judged for his ignorance, so now he mostly stayed silent or offered to go and buy the drinks or just nodded along with the conversation with the odd affirmative grunt. Came off as stupid and boring, probably. 

Gaetan had noticed. After a little bit of gentle prodding, he’d eventually wheedled out the issue. Letho didn’t feel like he belonged; he felt like a pariah, an intruder. Gaetan had managed to convince him that it was a voyage discovery. No one popped out of the womb, knowing exactly what or who they were. It just so happened that it’d taken Letho a little longer to begin having a poke around his own sexuality than some; the realms of gender identity and rainbow sexuality were all brand new, exciting and a little bit intimidating. 

Letho stared at the phone with its flags still on the screen. “Do I have to pick one?”

“No, you don’t. Would you feel better if you had one?”

“Uh…” Letho scratched his jaw. Gaetan had made him promise to ask all questions in his head; no question was stupid. “Can I… does it matter if I change it?”

“You can change it as many times as you like. You’re still figuring yourself out. The point is… it’s not about taking yourself out of society’s boxing system only to fall right back into another one.”

“Hmm,” Letho nodded but remained unconvinced. The boxes were about belonging. That’s why people made pin badges and scarves and fought so hard for people to identify them in the right way. Identity and knowing how you fit into the world was important. It just got a bit hairy when others got it wrong, and then you had to navigate dealing with that and Letho was just fucking terrified of doing or saying something so wrong by accident that Gaetan decided that maybe he wasn’t worth it… 

They had about five minutes left of their break; Gaetan slipped across the sofa and curled into Letho’s lap. They spent those precious few moments with their lips locked together, and Letho’s apprehension melted away. Maybe he didn’t need a flag, and maybe he wasn’t completely clued in on all the different meanings, but he’d continue to try. Gaetan pulled away, tugging gently on his lower lip with a forlorn sigh. “I’ll see you tonight.”

They had fallen quickly into the habit of spending Sunday nights together. Except for bank holidays, the club was always closed on a Monday, which meant a lie in and a lazy day at Gaetan’s apartment. Letho’s was a complete dump. His army pension didn’t cover much in terms of comfort—it barely covered the necessities, hence the security work—so his flat was empty but for a few pieces of Ikea furniture, a handful of gnarled paperbacks, a stereo and a television set. 

In contrast, Gaetan’s place was full of character. He had an entire wall full of books that Letho was slowly working his way through—he hadn’t needed to visit the library since they started dating—a huge, plush couch, house plants. Oh, and Gaetan could cook. Really well. It was the first time in Letho’s life that he hadn’t subsisted on plain chicken, overcooked rice and wilted spinach or army rations. 

As their shift ended, Gaetan headed home to sort dinner and Letho hit the gym for his usual Sunday full-body workout. The smell of chicken teriyaki and a new foreign zombie film—Alive—on Netflix awaited him when he finally flopped, freshly showered, onto the sofa in lounge pants and a loose t-shirt. “Rage zombies,” Letho murmured between mouthfuls of long grain rice. “I like the fact that they mutate on the spot.”

“Gives the survivors a chance to run—different rates of change though,” Gaetan cleared his bowl quickly and knocked back several mouthfuls of white wine.

“Ahh, he’s fucked, doesn’t have enough supplies. Rookie error,” Letho shook his head.

“Oh, you’re fully stocked at home, are you? When was the last time you went shopping?”

“First sign of a zombie apocalypse, I’d come right here. Need someone strong and intelligent to protect me.”

Gaetan grinned. “I’m flattered.”

“Uh, huh.”

Plates cleaned, a bottle of wine significantly depleted, the protagonist in serious shit; the night progressed as it usually did. Gaetan sidled up close, and Letho wrapped an arm around him, stroking the back of his neck, the stubbled crown of his head. Except for tonight, the kisses were hungrier; open-mouthed, with teeth. They worked over Letho’s jaw and down his neck as a warm hand slid over his chest, nipples hard through the soft cotton. And that wasn’t the only thing. Letho swallowed and turned his eyes away from the movie.

Gaetan paused. “This okay?”

“Yeah.”

It was more than okay. It was everything Letho wanted and more. His lithe boyfriend wriggled and hummed in appreciation as he burrowed through Letho’s clothes; shirt chucked on the floor, lounge pants kicked down until they reached Letho’s knees. When Gaetan first got to see the full extent of what he had to play with, he gasped in quiet awe, fingers kneading into the couch either side of Letho’s hips. Eager lips tasted their way down his chest, sucking possessive red marks on the curve of a pec, the dips of his abdomen. Gaetan followed the pattern of his tattoos—the scales, the glyphs—exploring, tasting new skin that he’d only stroked gently through the fabric of his shirt. Letho managed to get Gaetan down to his boxers before he shimmied out of reach, tongue licking a long, slow line over his cock. Letho grunted, stomach and thighs bunching, and Gaetan lifted his face away. “You alright?”

“Yeah, sorry,” Letho murmured, one big arm tucked behind his head so he could look down the slope of his chest into Gaetan’s pretty green eyes. “Don’t stop?” It was a question. Just shy of a plea. 

Gaetan grinned broadly, one gentle hand circling on Letho’s thigh, before those cheeky lips wrapped around the weeping head of Letho’s cock and began to _work_. He soon had his lover breathless, one of those huge hands cupping the back of his neck more for purchase on reality than insistence. Even with creative use of his throat, Gaetan only managed just over half. His lips stretched, his teeth grazing down the sides; so, instead, he pulled off and lavished Letho with sucking kisses. Up his shaft, over his thighs and balls. He seemed to prefer it. Probably no longer worried about hurting Gaetan or something equally as _Letho_. 

As his pleasure swelled Letho’s body relaxed and Gaetan heard him moan for the first time, deep and guttural, part _growl_ even. Gaetan dropped a hand beneath his own hips and decided tonight he would see just how noisy his Viper could be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaetan has been slowly introducing Letho to the idea that sex doesn’t have to be an ordeal.

Sex with Gaetan was unlike anything Letho had ever experienced. He was used to there being an element of stress—quite a substantial one in fact—where he was wholly focused on not hurting his partner. Holding them too tightly, or touching them too roughly, or making them cry out in pain when he penetrated them. He didn’t even bother doing the latter; it was much safer for both of them if he got them off using his fingers and mouth; even then it was… stressful.

Not with Gaetan though. He squirmed, wriggled and grabbed at Letho in a way that invited firm treatment back. Letho could kiss him a little roughly, hold his hips, squeeze his lean chest and nip his thighs while he gave him head, and the little bastard loved it all. The noises he made—purrs, squeaks, groans, rumbles—they were endless, and Letho loved every single one.

They hadn’t gone the ‘whole way’ as Gaetan put it. Not yet. Letho was still… worried. No matter the number of times Gaetan gushed over how beautiful and big and amazing his cock was, Letho still couldn’t get over the fear of hurting him. Sometimes no amount of foreplay helped his partners, and each time Gaetan tried to steer them towards it, Letho clammed up and went quiet. For him, penetrative sex meant focusing on every muscle twitch, every flicker of expression that ran over his lover’s face; checking, monitoring, making sure there was no pain. It didn’t take a genius to work out the reasons behind Letho’s reluctance, but Gaetan was still going to make him talk about it, even if he had to _bully_ him.

“Do you find me gross?” Gaetan asked, in the fucking break room.

“What?” Letho looked up from the kettle, almost pouring boiling water over his fingers in the process.

“Is that why you don’t want anal?”

“No, that’s—where the—?” Letho swore quietly as the tea bag slipped off the heat-warped plastic spoon the management provided to make their brew. “I—can we talk about this at home? This ain’t the place, Gaetan.”

With narrowed eyes, Gaetan rolled off the tattered sofa and stalked towards the door. “When we get home, I’m riding that monster, and there’s nothing you can do about it,” he said, loud enough for another member of the bar staff to hear; she snickered and wiggled her eyebrows in Letho’s direction.

_Letho, who was definitely not the colour of the beetroot in his salad._

Gaetan’s shift ended a little earlier, and he found Letho on the door before he left. Two warm arms wrapped around his waist from behind, and Letho rested his large palms over the two hands that clasped against his stomach. “Going home?”

“Yeah,” Gaetan mumbled into the back of his blazer. “I’m sorry for coming on strong. I want you so bad, and I don’t want you to be worried.”

Letho flushed, cleared his throat. “No, it’s—I want to—I’m just—you know, if I hurt you, I’d be fuckin’ furious with myself.”

“You won’t hurt me,” Gaetan smiled, nuzzling his face into starched polyester and cotton. “I’m a professional, don’t you know?” He slunk away, chuckling to himself as his big, strapping boyfriend looked after him with wide, bewildered eyes.

Gaetan had told Letho some of what being a ‘bottom’ entailed. There was preparation that needed to happen beforehand. When Letho protested and said he really didn’t mind and it sounded all very uncomfortable, Gaetan informed him quite tartly that it wasn’t just for his sake. Gaetan preferred to feel clean; it was mental as much as physical. If he knew he’d prepared, then he could relax completely and enjoy himself. It was the same reason he waxed, and he really couldn’t give two shits about the people who lectured on ‘having pride’ in ‘being natural’. He did this shit for himself. It was his body. They could fuck off, and—

Letho just smiled as Gaetan grouched and grumbled. When he got passionate about something, even the hairiness of his own ass, it was a truly majestic sight as were all the videos of his smooth skin, glistening and stretched, on his OnlyFans. Letho definitely didn’t have a quick scroll while sitting at the back of the bus on his way home and start getting hard. More problematic for him than some as his erections tended to be very fucking obvious. _Hm. Awkward bus boner. Great._

When he stepped into the flat, dinner was waiting for him, along with a bottle of Spitfire and the Guardian open on the iPad next to his plate. He ate while Gaetan bopped around the kitchen to Ke$ha and then headed for a shower to wash away the smell of stale beer, sweat and the haze of Eau d’Cheshire Cat that always hung off them when they got home. By the time he stepped out into the bedroom, towel slung around his waist, Gaetan was stretched out on the bed with his legs spread. 

Letho followed the line of his arm to where his hand disappeared between his raised thighs; his thickened cock, plump and red, lay over his stomach unattended while he slid his fingers around his rim. The wanton sprawl had an immediate impact, and Letho’s prick began to fill out instantly, tenting the front of his towel. “Gaetan…” Breathed quietly, a soft rumble in the quiet of their dimly lit room. He’d watched Gaetan finger himself before—on camera, in private—and it always rendered him breathless. He was so tight and pink, and pretty. _How could someone’s ass be so fucking pretty?_

The towel left in a pool on the floor, Letho knelt on the edge of the bed and leaned over to kiss parted lips, tongue licking into his mouth. Gaetan groaned softly, teeth nibbling on his lower lip when he drew away. Slender fingers, slick with lubricant, wound around Letho’s wrist and tugged insistently. “Please touch me.”

“Okay,” Letho dropped to his elbow, freeing up the captured hand. He knew the territory intimately now; the soft, supple flesh of his balls, warm against Letho’s palm, the elegant curve of his full prick with its round head and long shaft. It all felt so right in Letho’s hand; he’d caressed, squeezed softly, made Gaetan spill from his touches alone, but he’d never wandered lower. Now he was guided by Gaetan’s enthusiastic wiggles and settled down to explore new territory. His taint was smooth and warm; Letho pushed up gently, finding the small walnut-sized area of firmness, and Gaetan sighed with pleasure. 

“This alright?” Gaetan asked, lidded green eyes gazing up into Letho’s face with adoration. 

“Yeah,” Letho worked lower until his fingertip tugged at Gaetan’s rim, and then covered his hole; the soft swell of flesh felt so delicate underneath his huge paws. So easily torn. Fuck, he was so small. How the fuck was Letho going to—? The anxiety must have flashed over his face because Gaetan’s hands cupped his jaw in the next moment and pulled him down for another kiss. The tension unravelled from Letho’s shoulders, and he stroked a firm circle around that tight furl of muscle.

“Mm, Letho, please, inside,” Gaetan gasped into his mouth, but when Letho hesitated, his head dropped to the pillow, and he stroked that angular jaw in gentle encouragement. “It’s alright. You won’t hurt me, take it slow. Here.” He leaned up to grab the bottle of lube, and Letho offered his fingers for a generous helping before returning to his original trajectory. Gaetan’s legs flopped open, one lifting to hook loosely over Letho’s hips as he rolled his own up… _“Please…”_

Holding his breath to steady his hand, Letho slipped half of his forefinger inside. Gaetan’s body gripped at him, and a softly breathed ‘yes’ encouraged him deeper. It was so warm, so soft; Letho nibbled his lower lip as he worked that same finger in and out in a slow rhythm, only adding a second when Gaetan whispered ‘more, more’ and smoothed a palm over the back of his head. Their lips met again, and Letho melted into the kiss, fingers angling until they brushed across the spot that Gaetan had told him about; the spot that would make Gaetan’s entire body shake when he peaked. The needy little git begged Letho for a third finger, moaning loudly when his hole stretched open around it. 

They spent an age coiled loosely together. Letho propped up on his elbow with Gaetan’s legs draped lazily, his head tilted back and eyes closed in bliss. The kisses were lazy, sloppy almost, more interested in the simple pleasure of damp skin and breathy moans than any coordinated passion. As Gaetan’s body relaxed and shivered, Letho’s anxieties began to abate. Gaetan was tight— _so tight_ —but he was enjoying it; the stretch, the angle, the soft slurp of his body sucking greedily on Letho’s fingers in search of stimulation.

 _And Letho was so hard._

He could feel the relentless throb of his own prick beneath his hips, precome soaking the sheets, as the sight, sound and smell of Gaetan stoked the pressure in his stomach ever higher. He was pretty certain grinding into the fucking mattress would make him come, but he wouldn’t get a chance to find out. Gaetan pushed up against his chest, insistent until Letho flopped onto his back. “Are you—have I—shouldn’t we—?” Letho tried several ways to ask whether Gaetan was ready, but there was clearly not enough blood left outside his cock for his brain to function properly.

“Yeah, just lemme get a rubber,” Gaetan leaned towards the bedside cabinet, pretty cock pressing into his stomach, flushed skin warm near Letho’s face and begging to be kissed. “Hey—hngh, no, don’t try and distract me,” moaned as Letho’s lips closed around a hardened nipple, his big hands stroking over Gaetan’s hips to try and get him to grind into Letho’s abdomen. “I want this, and I know you do too. Lemme ride you, you just lay there and look pretty.” Gaetan planted a firm hand in the centre of Letho’s chest to push him down into the bed. While Letho struggled with the adjective ‘pretty’ and its association with his ugly mug, Gaetan bit through the wrapper of the condom and slipped lower to take Letho’s cock in hand. “Well, hello, gorgeous.”

“Are you talking to—?”

“Hush, me and mini viper are having a conversation,” Gaetan winked and then leaned down to place a kiss on the glans just above his thumb, tongue flicking out to tease through the slit. The solid shaft in his hand leapt against his palm and Letho gripped two fistfuls of the sheets with a quiet grunt, eyes closed. “Hey, look at me.” Gaetan waited, fingers stroking in gentle tugs down the length of Letho’s cock; he loved the way both his hands could wrap around it and still not be touching every part. “Do you want this? We can stop.”

Letho opened his mouth and clamped it shut. Two eyebrows crinkled Gaetan’s forehead, thighs tightened around Letho’s, as he waited for a verbal answer. When it finally came, it was croaked through a fog of need. “Yes,” Letho swallowed. “Just don’ wanna’ hurt you.”

“Babe, if I cry, it’ll be with happiness,” Gaetan placed the condom on top of Letho’s bulbous head like a Lil’ crown and then deftly unrolled it to the base, squeezing another palmful of lube over the top; the thick, purple head was straining at the thin latex barrier. “Fuck, may need a bigger size, or—,” he nibbled his lower lip, “yeah, we’ll chat after, I need that in me right—the fuck—now.” He wriggled higher until he was sitting just above Letho’s hips, and then reached behind him to press the tip against his rim. The body beneath him tensed, and once Letho’s head had notched inside him, he leaned down for a kiss. Their lips touched just as the first few inches sunk into him and Gaetan lost all coordination instantly. “Haaa… oh m—Le—ahh.”

Big arms snaked around his back, and Letho rested their foreheads together to watch the hazy, fucked out bliss melting through Gaetan’s face. He was stretched and relaxed; they were practically bathing in lube, nothing hurt. There wasn’t a single glimmer of pain in those beautiful green eyes and Letho allowed himself to enjoy the slow descent of Gaetan’s tight little ass. He wanted to see his body open wide like the clips on his phone, but the disintegration of Gaetan’s face was just as delicious. “You okay, moggy?” Letho breathed, the constriction around his cock holding even his lungs to ransom.

“So… good,” Gaetan nipped Letho’s lower lip and then arched up, palms planted in the centre of his thick chest as he took a pause. “Oh, fuck, fuck… ahh.” With a little bit of deep breathing, Gaetan finally sat flush to Letho’s hips, balls nestled in the soft thatch of hair over his groin. He held perfectly still, head tilted back, muscles rippling around the girth of Letho’s cock in tentative awe. No one had ever stuffed him full to this point; overstretched, almost a deep, penetrating burn, but so, so fucking good. “T—told you I could take it.”

Letho reached up and traced his fingers down Gaetan’s chest, dipping into the valley at the centre, following the curves and lines of his lean abdomen before sweeping his palm up the length of his cock. He smoothed a thumb through the pearls of precome swelling from his slit and massaged beneath his glans in gentle circles. “You feel… amazing.” 

“Mm,” Gaetan grinned—a bright flash of white teeth in the dim light of the room—and then he began to move his hips. He rolled himself through Letho’s palm, easing his thick cock almost all the way out, the flare of his crown catching just behind his rim, before sinking back down in a smooth glide. “Ahh, ahh, nngh, so fucking good, Letho, yeah, mmm.” The garbled worship fell out of his mouth unrestrained, interspersed with his usual rumbles and chirps as Letho’s glorious prick moved inside him, pushing out against the muscles of his stomach, grinding relentlessly across his prostate and every other overwrought nerve-ending.

Letho watched with lidded eyes, releasing his grip on the pressure building in his chest, and growled out low moans of bliss. Gaetan was beautiful. Breathtakingly, ethereally beautiful. Every movement was a graceful ripple that passed through his body in a perfect rhythm that built them both to dizzying heights; his skin gleamed with sweat, his pleasure written in every feature of his face. As his body adjusted, he moved faster, harder, his moans breaking into punched out cries as his smooth, velvety channel fluttered around Letho’s cock.

His cock pulsed against Letho’s palm as he came, body folding onto the broad chest in front of him as he rocked his hips weakly through his orgasm. Gaetan’s plan had been to last, to get Letho to come and then demand to be serviced to his own climax. Still, he’d underestimated just how fucking good it would feel to have all of Letho inside him, every magnificent inch testing his limits and rubbing across all his sweet spots. He squeaked when Letho’s arms folded around him and swapped their positions. The come that had dripped onto Letho’s stomach sticky against the underside of Gaetan’s spent cock as his back was pressed into the mattress. “Feeling confident, are w—waah, fuck.” Gaetan arched, sensitive hole clamping down on Letho’s shaft as he rocked back inside.

Body limp and useless, Gaetan flopped with abandon as he was fucked through his hypersensitivity, gasping into Letho’s mouth, pawing at his broad shoulders as his legs hooked around his waist. When Letho came with a satisfied growl, Gaetan held him tight, eyes closed, savouring the flick and twitch of his emptying cock even if he couldn’t feel the swell of wetness filling him up. That would have to change…

Gaetan held Letho close, legs still wound around his waist, and nuzzled kisses into the bristled skin of his jaw and neck. It was only through pure chance that he felt the dampness on the pillow when he tilted his head back. “Letho? Are you alright?” He pushed the heels of his hands into those broad shoulders, hissing in mild discomfort when that huge cock finally slurped free. His lover’s eyes were red and watery, but he was trying to hide it by tilting his head away. “Oi, look at me, what’s wrong?”

“S’…uh, nothin’, just…” Letho sniffed, tried to pull away, but was held fast.

“Nope. Talk, snake-boy.”

“I—,” he leaned down and pressed his face into Gaetan’s neck, “just never thought sex could be like that.”

“Like what?” Gaetan nuzzled into the side of Letho’s head, desperate to see him but understanding of his need to burrow. 

“Good,” Letho sighed, weight braced on his elbows as he took one final deep breath before drawing back. “I never thought sex could be good.”

“What kinda’ sex have you been having?” 

“Clearly the bad kind.” 

“We’ve been messing around for months. Why’s it overwhelmed you now?”

“S’just usually when we get to this part, it goes wrong, and they like to pretend it’s someone else, or they stop after a while, and they get me to finish them off in other ways. You were lookin’ at me, you wanted to kiss me, and—,” Letho cleared his throat, sniffed again and looked thoroughly embarrassed. The pause stretched until the next words he wanted to stay couldn’t be restrained any further. “I think I, uh—yeah, I love you, Gaetan.”

There was one of those noises again; a squeaky chirp of pure happiness. Gaetan placed a kiss on Letho’s nose and then nestled back in the thick pillows behind him. “Well, if you didn’t love me after having my ass for the first time, I’d be offended.”

Letho huffed a quiet laugh. “You’re such a git… I’m spillin’ my soul here.”

“Yeah, I know,” Gaetan smoothed his hands over Letho’s freshly shaven head and down his neck. “What I was trying to say is I love you too, scales. And I’m sorry you’ve been made to feel shit about yourself, but that’s never happening again, not ever.” Gaetan traced the tribal symbols and scales tattooed on Letho’s skin, stroking the soft hair on his chest. “Go get rid of the rubber and bring a towel.”

“Alright. Want a beer?”

“Hmm, yeah, and Bee baked some muffins of the saucy kind. They’re on the counter.”

Letho grinned as he left the bed, legs a little shaky, but heart assured and certain. _Yeah, he could get used to this._


End file.
